Wake up darling!
by Lyonessheart
Summary: And what does Ron think? R
1. Default Chapter

**Wake**** up, darling.**

Early morning, just like every other morning in 7 years that I have attended Hogwards school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Oh by the way I am Ronald Weasley, better known as Harry Potter's sidekick. Please call me Ron, so now we got that out of the way.

As I said it is a beautiful morning in England, the sun has come up and the blackbirds are singing, dew glisten's on the grass in front of the school. I get up just like every morning and go to take a shower and get myself ready before I wake Harry just like every morning. You see Harry just is not a morning person, I know therefore I allow him to sleep as long as he wants and he tends to sleep very long. Sometimes I wonder whether he has just barely fallen asleep in the early morning hours, or whether he really needs that much sleep. I tend to believe in the first of the two options.

I stand in front of the mirror watching myself as I shave. I have changed quite a bit since we started school, but then who hasn't? I have grown up, I realize with a frown, I never wanted to grow up, I always wanted things to stay the way they are. But some things are not meant to be. Not even when you are a wizard.

I kept looking at my reflection, not really bad. I resemble Bill but my hair has changed from that fiery red I used to hate into something like auburn, must have been that spell gone wrong in 6th grade, ever since it has been that way and I like it. I have a rather angular face, with fierce blue eyes. Hermione always calls them midnight blue, she love them. Thinking of my girlfriend of 11/2 years I smile. She is so sweet, I am completely lost in my fantasy about how she looks at me, laughs with me, and holds my hand. I am completely and utterly in love with her.

Waking from my reverie a sigh escapes my lips. I just wish Harry would have somebody to love like that. He is always alone, yes as sad as it makes me I have to admit that I feel like I am leaving him alone when I am with Hermione, because he does not want to be included, and somehow we seem to fail no matter how hard we try.

Harry always the strong always the hero. He has been crying at night, just because he did not want anybody to see his weakness. And I understand, although I failed him with my helplessness. Yes I confess I could not soothe him, I am not capable of comforting crying guys. You just don't cry when you grow up with brothers like Fred & George because they made you laugh away your tears.

But see when Harry cried it was not because he had bad grades, or because he had an injury due to Quidditch or another one of our adventures. Harry cried for the world and the responsibility that lay upon his shoulders, he cried for all the victims he had seen and had been unable to protect. Harry needed to cry otherwise he would have gone insane, and that is why I never disturbed his ritual of crying himself to sleep. The only thing that always was strange is that he always said good night before the crying ebbed away into sleep, and I know it wasn't me that he wished his good night.

 The first night this ritual started had been after a particular nasty fight with Malfoy. I remember it because it ended with both of them running away from each other, clearly shocked and hurt by what they had said. Harry had yelled at Malfoy that it was no wonder he was going to join Voldemort, nobody else would be capable of loving him anyways. And Malfoy had replied that he should never conclude from himself to others, an by the way how much must somebody hate you to kill everybody off that you love and leave you behind to grieve. Harry had turned in his tracks and run from the scene unaware of the fact that Malfoy had also turned and run. Strange really I could have sworn that Malfoy had cried. But no he could never understand the pain of not being loved now or could he??

I was more than puzzled let me tell you! A Malfoy in tears, I was going to gloat, but then I felt subdued by the fact that I was a 6th year student and it was only the first night, how much worse would the year be if they started of like that? I did not want to be in the middle of a war, when I already was. No need to be like that, I mean we had to outgrow our foolish differences. They had been fun in 1st and 5th year, but now?

I don't know why but when I came back into the dorm Harry was already in bed. I knew he did not sleep and I sat down and said: "Harry I know he is a git and an arsehole, but could we stop fighting on such nasty ground? Could you try to keep it above the belt?" He looked at me with a bewildered expression "You sick? We are talking about MALFOY???!!! The guy you hate remember? The guy you always want to get into trouble? The one you hexed into oblivion on the train 8 weeks ago. WHO are you and what have you done to RON????"

"Harry I still hate him and his attitude, but we need our strength to focus on other things remember? Advanced Potion NEWT level, it is going to be tough!" he seemed to understand and said "Okay I'll try but that one was really bad!" Without further ado I went to bed, but stayed awake and then when Harry thought he was alone, the sobs started.

They sounded as if he had to force them out, as if he had never done this before. And I realized that he probably hadn't, I never heard him cry easy. When Sirius had died he had shed a few tears but had never shown any inclination to really grieving as everybody should do when they lost a loved one. Harry never eased his pain by crying, he always was strong. And I felt sorry for him, just when I wanted to get up I felt someone enter the room, I had my curtains open but I saw no one!

Yet I felt a presence, and I could tell Harry could feel it too, because all of a sudden the sobs became deeper, as if this person made it easier to let go, and that was enough for me. I turned in my bed and brushed away the single tear that had escaped my eye for I was glad that Harry had found the source to ease his pain.

I am still standing in front of the mirror, I do not know who that person is it never stayed for the morning because every time I wake Harry he is alone, and the sad look in his eyes shakes me for a second before I think maybe tomorrow she will stay.

I sigh and pull myself together time to wake him up. Just as I want to pull the curtains apart with my usual bright: "Wake up darling!" But today I never get this far as I definitely hear two MALE voices! Hell I never figured Harry to be gay, but then again why not? I am certainly no homophobe and if I did not have Hermione… Okay we'll leave that thought right there. I know that voice I am sure, but such sweet murmurs blur every voice.

Who could that be?? No Gryffindor, that is for sure. But a Hufflepuff? Oh god no, please not Finch-Fletchey, or Terry Bott even worse! Who would dare to creep into our dorm just to watch Harry sleep? My thoughts take a direction that I do NOT like, the only one who would match Harry in intellect and daring to invisiblise himself would be… I tear the curtains open and groan: "DRACO MALFOY hell I knew it!!" A dark and a fair head turn into my direction. Harry smiles and Draco (moment when did he go from Malfoy to Draco???) smiles too. My expression must be hilarious as they both crack up laughing, and you know what they say about laughter being contagious? Well it is certainly! Dracos laughter is a silvery pearling sound whereas Harry rumbles much like a wolf and I find myself joining their laughter!

After a while Harry wipes away the tears that have formed in his eyes and turn towards me and states quietly: "That was certainly NOT what I expected, not that I am not glad that you reacted like that and not along the lines of…" I fall right in: "Harry how could you he is MALFOY!!! That more like it??" "Yeah more like that!" "Now who told you to stop the fighting?? I am no hypocrite, I honestly did not expect you two to be soooo friendly with each other but that is your choice!" "Oh by the way Malfoy." I say it with an air of casualty "You hurt him and I rip you to pieces!" "Don't worry Weasel" 

Now how can somebody say something so insolent in such a friendly way?? What happened to MALFOY and why did nobody inform me that he did and come back actually nice??

"Sorry Ron, I will never hurt him, haven't in two years in fact" "I noticed." In fact I had "Oh something else, I like Weasels they are rather cute" I smirk at him, "Yeah right, just don't wear it out." "Okay Ron!" 

Harry just sits on his bed flabbergasted at the friendly banter between his Lover and his best friend; I chuckle and leave him, as I exit the dorm I call back over my shoulder. "I hope you will get up easier now! You should get up for breakfast by the way!" 

As I go down I think: What a way to start the day!!


	2. WARNING!

**I forgot the disclaimer and the Warning! **

**Obviously they are not mine, and be aware this is slash!!!!!**


End file.
